


An Assassin's Civilian Dance

by Toyu



Series: Their Phantom Moments [4]
Category: Phantom of Inferno (Video Game), Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, Phantom: The Animation (Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom OVA)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Ballroom Dancing, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein has a target to kill at a night time ball. She uses a unsuspecting tool to do the job and aid in her escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assassin's Civilian Dance

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to listen while you read, the music that Ein dances to is "Whisper of Meadow" by Nanase Hikaru, the composer of the Phantom:Requiem for the Phantom soundtrack, which the music comes from.

Ein spots him standing near the double doors that are entrance to the ballroom where her target would be killed. He had black hair, a pair of nervous yet calm, dark brown, borderline black-near the-irises eyes, a dusty-white jacket, a white undershirt and a black tie that was currently being adjusted with a pair of dancing suit pants the same color as the suit he wore. Their eyes meet as she walks over to him, a small smile on her face as he turns towards her. The music being played on the loudspeakers changes, as the softer tune of a piano starts to be heard as she takes his hand and escorts him to the dance floor followed by the gentle notes of a violin.

The unnamed teenager cheeks redden as they begin to dance in a slow circle, moving away from the entrance. The Phantom’s eyes briefly close as she dances with the stranger, a gentle breeze playing across her face as they dance in a sea of sunlit grass. Her eyes open and the peaceful illusion is gone, replaced with determination and a faint dash of killing intent. Ein spares a momentary glance at the balcony that she was leading the clueless civilian towards, upon which stood the Mafia boss who was sponsoring the event and two bodyguards at his side. _Too easy,_ she thinks.

The music ends, she breaks away from her dancing partner, and fires the M-9 pistol at the boss, who falls like a brick. In the next instant the formerly dancing people are running around with panicked screams, the guards are shouting orders and shoving civilians aside to get to her. She turns towards the stranger, and says loudly enough for the nearest approaching guard to hear “Thank you for your help, partner.” With that she flees as the guard grabs the confused civilian’s arm, and the others converge on him and not Ein. She hears the used teen shout with an edge of panic in his voice “You have the wrong guy, l’m being used here! My name is Zewi and I was invited to this party. If you will let me get my invita….”

Ein calmly slows to a walk at a side door and looks back, she sees him on the floor with an arm blocking his mouth, underneath a dog pile of guards in the near empty room. All in all it looks very foolish, and she cannot help but smile a sad pitiful smile as she feels a little bit of pity for “Zewi”. She had used the unfortunate man as a tool and was now discarding him as such. She leaves the ball room, the only sound being her footsteps as she makes her escape further down the darkening hallway and into the nighttime chill of the outside world.


End file.
